


"Are You Jealous?"

by yell0wmossymarsh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream, Dream just kinda likes the idea of maybe getting caught, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paradise Found, Smut, Top Fundy, fundywastaken, no beta we die like men, slow fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yell0wmossymarsh/pseuds/yell0wmossymarsh
Summary: Isn't it amazing how well connected Dream is? Fundy loves his fiance, buuuut, keeping up the facade of how much he isn't jealous is catching up with him and I think its about time he lets Dream know how hes feeling. Pretty sure Dream just needs a reminder of sorts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 536





	"Are You Jealous?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like slow teasing and smex >:))

The furrowed brow that had formed and creased the hybrids face had seemed to deepen with the sound of the door clicking out and back into place.

"I'm home Fundy!¨ The blonde shouted from the entrance as he started rummaging and organizing items from his bag to the chests in their storage room. 

Fundy had gotten up from his spot on the bed to where the taller was and hunched over on the crafting table next to the chests, watching as his fiance quietly finished organizing. As Dream finished and went to hang his bag by the door he was met with bright orange eyes, examining his every move. The man that stood before him was in his boxers and a familiar over-sized hunter green t-shirt. His closet seemed to be coming of use to his partner, though the blonde recognized the scrunching of the gingers nose in disapproval. 

¨You stink ya know.¨ The red head said as he took the bag from the taller and hung it up. Dream unmasked and pouted. 

¨I was only helping George and Sapnap out with the community farm, I probably smell like shit.¨ He jokingly went to sniff himself and to his surprise it wasn't that much of a heavy stench of cow, lot more like dirt than anything.

"I just came back to get more supplies and drop some inventory." Dream hummed and set his mask aside. 

¨ No, no, you smell like the-....¨ Fundy paused and felt his tail stiffen and puff up in retaliation to himself. ¨ Never-mind.¨ The pause was definitely noticed by Dream and Fundy could see as a shit-eating grin crept onto the blondes face as a light blush crept onto the red heads cheeks. 

¨Awwwwe, is someone jealous?" The taller taunted as he leaned down to hold one hand of the shorter while the other pulled him in to kiss his forehead. Fundy felt his frustration somewhat melt away, although it still ate at him. 

¨Hush up, you come home with smells that aren't yours or mines, and have like 3 other people your supposedly going to marry.¨ The furrowed brow had returned with a frown, while the blonde wore a look of concern on his face which the other could see for only a moment. 

¨Come on Fundy, Its only jokes and we are just hanging out, at times I'm just helping make things easier.¨ Fundy cursed himself for having such an involved partner, though a small part of him definitely admired that about Dream, he would choose to ignore it because it was too much of a loving thought for how he was feeling in that moment. 

¨oNlY jOkEs, says the chaos bringer himself.¨ Fundy scoffed and rolled his eyes to the blonde that chuckled to himself in that special way that usually made Fundy's heart do leaps. 

¨If I say I'm sorry will you forgive me?¨ The taller pulled the shorter's face up into a kiss, not a deep one as to what the blonde intended, but became a deep one with the red head pressing his tongue on the blonde's lower lip. A little surprised the blonde allowed entry and let the kiss become deeper.

The smell of tangerine and cinnamon filling his nose made his mind wander, not too far, just a little bit. Just barely lost in thought while kissing the red head he felt as hands sneak and find their way under his sweater and tenderly caress his lower back, as claws just barely glided across and rested on skin. He felt himself almost melt into Fundy's warmth. 

Right then, just when he was about to pull away, the taller man felt sharp and growing pains. 

What was once the exchange of saliva from intermingling tongues dancing for exploration of caverns was now replace by a taste of copper. The pains he felt were that of Fundy's hands; that had before made their home on Dream's lower back were now taking residence under the line of his sweatpants and boxers. Now a tight squeeze on Dreams ass. While the sharp pain resided on his lower lip.

Fundy bit down on Dream's lower lip, not too hard to chew through, just enough to break the skin where the blonde's lips cracked. This caused the taller man to gasp and pull away just enough for a gasp of air. Though the shorter had other plans as he pulled him closer to lick at the wound which helped the blood clotting inside.

¨My forgiveness will have to be well earned my love, I think you need a reminder of who you belong to.¨ Golden orange met with forest green. Dream was now was truly at the mercy of his fiance, his frustrated and so attractive fiance. 

He knew that Fundy was just touching and caressing him and could feel the bruises under the surface ready to show themselves with enough time. Meanwhile Fundy did his best at light touches but was slightly loosing a battle with himself to handle the sensitive skin of his partner with care. 

After the initial shock of the pain subsided, Dream caught the shorter mans eyes again that swirled with a new flame, something of playfulness with the strange mix of passion. 

The blonde was quickly thrown out of his trance by the red head taking a few quick motions that made it so that he was now picking up Dream. Dream flushed pink at the shorter picking him up and carrying. Fundy had a scary yet not unfamiliar focus to him, the same focus he has when he is coding or making something for the server or doing something that would impress Dream.

Fundy threw Dream onto their bed and went to close the door. The blonde was a little winded from hitting the plush quilt that was already bunched before Dreams landing. He immediately went to prop himself up on his elbows and watched as the hybrid took off his shirt and climbed on top of the taller man. 

Fundy went quick to work on making the blonde as immobile as possible. He locked the man underneath him into another deep kiss and let his hands travel up his sweater once more, this time pulling the cloth off over the head of the other. 

They had connected lips again for a few moments before Fundy broke it by traveling to the crook of Dreams neck, leaving a trail of slow wet kisses in his wake. Dream felt the trail go cold from neglect but a new sensation had met him when Fundy started sucking and licking, leaving love marks around preexisting nearly faded ones around his collar bones. This never failed to make the blonde squirm under the red haired mans demand. 

Dream kept his hands buried in the hair of his lover, to of which the other let his hands roam around until they settled on the taller's inner thigh and chest. Fundy stopped leaving marks on the collar bone and stared deeply into Dreams eyes. The hand on his inner thigh that was firmly groping the muscle and massaging the area while the other hand had started teasing and pulling at the nipples of the blonde. 

Dream let out a low moan from his throat and closed his eyes tightly away from the gaze of Fundy who preoccupied himself with averting his attention to how Dreams nipples had corresponding moans depending on what he did; pulling and pinching lead to the moan he heard before, while sucking and biting resulted in grunts and arching of the taller's back into the mattress below him. 

Dream could feel the sweatpants he was in was suffocating. There was a coil in the pit of his stomach that seemed to be squeezing tightly and he could feel his member twitching for attention. He felt like he was going crazy from how much Fundy was coaxing most of his sounds from just teasing. It was impossible that Fundy wasn't feeling the same way, and of course it would be impossible, Fundy could listen to his partners pretty sounds all day if he could though it needed to be a good learning session for Dream, against all of his natural instincts telling him to fuck the man into their box-spring. 

Not yet. 

The slow pace was too much for the taller man though. He got brave and bucked his hips into the red heads hand that was now relocated on his member. The blonde's eyes rolled from the sensation of just the slight touch. 

To his surprise Fundy didn't react like he usually would. Fundy stopped what he was doing altogether and stared down at Dream's chest making the blonde look up at his partner, concerned if he did something wrong or if Fundy was feeling alright. 

Just when he took his hands from Fundy's ginger locks, Fundy took those same hands with one of his own hands an held them above Dream's head while the other threw off the blonde's sweatpants, and slipped under the taller man's ass to gain leverage by lifting him up a bit, to shuffle closer to where their hips met. 

¨ Its cute that you think I'll forgive you that easily.¨ The red head growled lowly into the blondes ear; grinding their members together. And to Fundy's delight, made Dream spill the most prettiest of moans from his half parted lips.The attention felt like it wasn't enough and the ginger knew his fiance wanted more, and occasionally thrusted hard into Dream, which let out loud moans that echoed in the room and in Fundy's ears. 

Though in a moment Fundy's ears twitched and stopped what he was doing. Dream's head was hazy but eventually heard footsteps enter their home and soon the familiar tone of an accent. 

"I thought you said he was getting materials?" Dream recognized that voice.

"I could've sworn he told us he was coming here." Dream recognized both voices. Two members of his team that he told he'd return to but grew too busy to do so. 

Dream whimpered and felt the need build from the denial of Fundy's touch.

"Hush, we don't want them to find you like this do you?" Fundy had pulled away and whispered on the shell of Dream's ear.

He desperately grabbed at the ginger's face, making their kisses sloppy and uncalculated. Yet Fundy remained in control and seemed focus again, his ears twitching constantly. He removed their final pieces of clothing and lined up with dreams hole. 

Dream was already ready from the teasing when Fundy pushed himself all the way in. Dream went to moan but was stifled immediately by Fundy's palm pressing against his mouth. 

"Shhh, not so loud," Fundy grunted softly. "They are still here." The sound of footsteps in their storage room made Dream nod. His mind raced while Fundy watched the thoughts fly past.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if they caught us. I wont let that happen but. Now. Behave you brat." And with that Fundy took a couple of long strokes in and out. He'd thrust back in enough to make Dream's eyes go out of focus, letting out what wouldve been moans, as low gasps and shallow breaths. 

Fundy had stayed close to his ear, being the only one to moan and grunt that just fueled the fire in Dream. 

"You're doing so well for me baby, behaving just for me, you're mine, no one else." Those words made Dream feel like he was melting. 

With each thrust it became harder and harder to stay in control of his breathing. Occasionally a moan would escape from the bad of his throat as Fundy just grazed his prostate. Only for it to be shushed by Fundy. 

"Its so weird, its like he disappeared.."

"Its fine, its Dream, he always disappears and reappears when he wants to. We can ask him where he was later. Ive got the fences, lets just go." 

The pair had remained still and listened as the rest of their house had returned to silence. 

Dream had been panting a bit during this pause and Fundy looked down at the blonde mischievously. A smirk had crossed his face and had thrusted again into Dream. And this time he could be heard loud and clear for Fundy. 

"Here's your reward for doing so well daydream." The red head released his grip on Dream's hands and mouth and gripped his hips, keeping him in place as he angled himself directly to his fiances prostate.

Dream could only nod as he felt the sensation course through him, letting out more moans than before. The coil building tighter in his stomach as he felt himself get closer to his climax. With a few more thrusts, Dream bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut as he came onto his and Fundy's stomachs, hearing himself groan at his release.

"You sound so pretty baby, let me feel it with you." Fundy chased his climax and with a final thrust finished deep inside of Dream. Filling up the blonde, Fundy's breath hitched and softly nibbled at Dream's collar bone before resting his sweaty forehead on Dream's. 

His head spun at his fiances words and kept playing on repeat in him ears as Fundy pulled away and picked Dream up to head to the bathroom to clean up. 

\-----------

"Were you actually jealous?" Dream dried his hair as looked at the hybrid that just looked away and mumbled. 

"I didn't catch tha-"

"I said you're mine, so don't come home smelling like anyone that's not me." Fundy huffed out as his cheeks flushed.

Dream chuckled and agreed. As he kissed his fiance on the forehead before snuggling close on their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> tried my hand at smut writing, hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed, hope yall enjoyed!! :DD


End file.
